Domestic Bliss
by volcanoes
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by the domestic meme on Tumblr. Be prepared for cuddles, trivial fighting, and lots of banter about America's Next Top Model. Rated T for cursing, and boy kisses.
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:30 am- the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Kurt Hummel was currently being suffocated by Dave Karofsky.

"Dave-"Kurt started, rubbing his eyes. "David, you're on top of me!"

Dave grumbled, pulling Kurt closer, nuzzling his head into the smaller boy's neck, lightly kissing it.

"David, we have to get up!" Kurt tried again, pushing him away lightly, laughing at the jumbled up sounds coming from Dave's mouth.

"I don't want to," Dave whined. "Five more minutes, just five, I promise."

"You say that every morning! We have to go see Blaine, I promised him we'd come over!"

"Why," Dave began, finally sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Would we want to go visit him?"

"Because he is our friend," Kurt said, and then amended once he saw Dave shaking his head vehemently. "My friend. And we will go see him."

"Agh, the things I do for you, fancy," Dave said, getting up slowly and stretching.

"You love me," Kurt said, winking when Dave looked over at him.

"That I do," Dave said, laughing lightly as he walked into the bathroom.

"David," Kurt called out, stretching out on the bed.

Dave padded out of the bathroom, shirtless, looking quizzically at Kurt. "What? You said we have to leave quickly!"

"Yeah, so I was thinking," Kurt said, scratching the back of his neck, innocently looking up at Dave. "Showering together is, you know, a way to conserve time."

Kurt shrieked as Dave ran up to the bed, throwing him over his shoulder, and walked back to the bathroom, both of them giggling the whole time.

"I love you Dave Karofsky," Kurt said quietly, turning the water on.

"I love you too, fancy," Dave said simply.


	2. Things We Like to Do

Dave and Kurt walked through aisles and aisles of music, holding hands and occasionally pulling each other to stacks of records that looked interesting. They did this every week, going to a different shop, and looking up prices of records they wanted to buy, but never actually did, preferring to keep the search going. There was one record they looked for everywhere, but never actually found.

"Kurt, I think it's here," Dave said excitedly, moving towards a stack of records at the corner of the store, under a heading 'folk songs- recent'.

"Dave, I don't think Damien Rice counts as folk," Kurt said, bending down to look through the records.

"He definitely does! Folk rock, I guess, but folk!" Dave said, pushing Kurt's hands away lightly so he could look faster. Nearing the end of the pile, Dave sighed, still flipping through the last few. Kurt turned around, looking for other stacks they could look under, when he heard Dave say his name quietly.

"Kurt."

"Mm?" Kurt said, looking at the stack under the stairs labeled 'indie- new' wondering if that was the place to look.

"Kurt, I found it."

Kurt abruptly turned around, and saw the album in Dave's hands, looking at it with an awed look on his face. He knelt down, placing a hand on Dave's shoulder, smiling.

"It looks exactly like I thought it would," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Dave said, grinning.

The cover was a dull, off white, with the singer's name, and a small drawing, and the albums name- 'O'.

"Let's play it?" Kurt asked, getting up slowly.

"Yeah," Dave said, slowly, still looking down. "Yeah, let's play it."

They walked to the back of the store near the record player, opening up the cover and sliding the record out. Placing it on the record player, Kurt stepped back, and waited for the song to play. The music started to play, soft and exactly how he imagined it would be.

"_We might kiss, when we are alone"_

Kurt smiled when he felt Dave's hand on his hip, turning him around and holding him, slowly beginning to dance.

"I can't believe we're dancing in a record shop," Kurt said quietly, grinning.

"I can't believe we spent so much time looking for a song that doesn't relate to our relationship anymore," Dave said quietly, rubbing his thumb against Kurt's hip in circular motions.

"_It's not that we're scared, it's just that it's delicate"_

"It meant something, once, to you," Kurt said lightly, "We might not be there anymore, but we can still appreciate that it happened, and led to this- to now."

"Mmm," Dave said, pressing his cheek against Kurt's hair, holding him closer.

"_The look on your face is delicate"_

Kurt and Dave danced until the song ended, slowly moving from side to side, listening to a song that meant so much once, and still did, but in a different way.

When the song ended, Dave sighed, letting go of Kurt.

"What are we going to do now on weekends?" Kurt said.

"I don't know," Dave said. "Look for the other album?"

"We should find a song that relates to us now," Kurt says.

"Yeah," Dave said, smiling, holding Kurt's hand as he started to walk up to the counter to pay for the album. "We should. By Damien, of course."

"Of course."


	3. Shows We Watch

It was 8:30 on a Wednesday night, and Kurt Hummel was sitting with his feet propped up in Dave Karofsky's lap, his eyes on the tv, intently watching the newest episode of America's Next Top Model.

Dave swiftly looked over at Kurt and burst out laughing at his serious expression. "Fancy, the intensity with which you watch this show is really hard for me to see," Dave chuckles, tapping Kurt's foot to get his attention.

Kurt looked over at Dave, and rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out. "You know you love this show just as much as I do, Dave Karofsky," Kurt said, moving his legs to the floor, and scooting over to Dave and laying his head on his shoulder. "Otherwise, you wouldn't remind me about it every five minutes on Wednesdays." Kurt smirked.

"What, I do not," Dave lied, looking back at the screen, watching the models pose with male models.

"Uh huh," Kurt grinned. "So you're denying that you didn't check the time while we were making out to make sure you didn't miss the show?"

"Oh my God, now you're just blatantly lying," Dave laughed, pushing Kurt away.

Kurt laughed, settling back into the couch and putting his feet back up onto Dave's lap. "Just admit that you love this show."

"Sure sure fancy," came Dave's sarcastic reply.

Five minutes passed, and they continued to watch. Suddenly, Kurt let out a groan. "I cannot fathom why Lisa is still on the show. She is like a roach that won't die."

Dave nodded his head in agreement. "Tyra seems to have decided that high fashion was last season or some shit like that. I can't see any of these people on French Vogue."

"Italian Vogue," Kurt corrected, "But yeah, I know what you mean! Even the contestants I loved in the past seasons were terrible this season. Did you see Alexandria's music video last week? It was almost embarrassing!"

Dave looked at Kurt, and grinned. Quietly, he started singing the song Alexandria had recorded for her music video. Kurt shrieked with laughter, and stood up to act out her dance moves. Dave stood up to correct him, and they danced around the couch, singing the entire song is different tones.

"Go, go-"Kurt tried to finish the song but couldn't, and collapsed back onto the couch, trying to stifle his giggles. Dave laughed, sitting back down and hitting Kurt with a pillow on the shoulder. "Stop, stop," Kurt wheezed out. "We have to watch the rest of the show."

They slowly calmed down, watching the rest of the episode, shaking their head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"God, we are seriously going to start watching Project Runway instead if it doesn't get better next season," Kurt says as the show ends.

"Or," Dave says, "We could start doing stuff other than watching tv. You know, have a life."

They look at each other.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, me neither."

They begin to laugh again.


	4. Takeout We Order

**Hi, you lovely readers! Here, have another mediocre-ly written chapter of Domestic Bliss! I mentioned basically all of the food I eat besides the usual. Reviews make me happy and more willing to study for my midterm exams! :)**

* * *

><p>"We are not ordering tikka biryani, okay? We're just <em>not<em>."

"What on earth is tikka biryani?"

"I don't know, I remember you talking about it once, and I just- no! No no no! It's my turn to order something, and I want to go out!"

"Fancy, it's vegetable biryani, and chicken tikka! Not tikka biryani," Dave said, shaking his head slowly, smirking.

"Whatever it is, we're not ordering it. I've had enough of your stupid Pakistani food!"

"…Did you just call the greatest food of all time stupid?"

"I did."

"You realize I grew up on this food, right? My dad's sister married a Pakistani man, and he used to make the best food I've ever tasted. Why wouldn't I want to order desi take out in rememberance?"

Kurt threw his hands up in the air, sighing loudly.

"Fine, I don't want any food."

"David Karofsky, don't be a child."

Dave said nothing, looking away pointedly.

"Come on, David! You can obviously see my point here, can't you? Last week it was minced meat and rice; three days ago it was yellow lentils and rice. I am tired of all the spicy food that I can't pronounce the names off."

"It's called qeema, dhal, and chaval."

"That's nice, David. Now get up, we're going out."

"Don't wanna."

"Do you know how much of a child you sound like?"

Dave huffed, and got up slowly, marching out of the lounge and into the bedroom. Reappearing two minutes later, he grabbed the keys and opened the door, looking at Kurt with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you."

As they walked out of the apartment door and stepped into the elevator, Kurt slowly brought his hand closer to David's, slipping his fingers through his hand and squeezing. Dave held on, but looked away, holding up his angry façade.

Getting into the car, Kurt started the ignition, backing out of the parking space, and programming the navigator.

"Also, thank you for actually putting pants on."

Dave looked over angrily as Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

"This is the place?"

"Yeah. I googled it when you were changing- it's a restaurant owned by a Middle Eastern couple. They may not have 'chicken teeka'-"

"Chicken tikka"

"Chicken tikka, but they do have lots of barbeque, and salads for me too! There's Fatoush, and-"

Dave abruptly pulled Kurt in for a kiss, making Kurt gasp as he brushed his thumb against Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck, moving in closer. Pulling away slightly, Dave smiled.

"You're fucking amazing, Kurt," he breathed, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I knew you couldn't be angry at me for too long," Kurt teased, pulling away to open the door.

"Sometimes you knowing me too well doesn't have its advantages," Dave grumbles, getting out of the car.

"Be grateful and eat your chicken, Karofsky," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, back to last names, are we?" Dave said, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, pushing the glass door open.

Suddenly they were swarmed by men and women, all very loud, very happy, and not speaking English.

"You didn't..."

"I didn't think I'd need to check!"

Dave chuckled, and pulled his arm away from Kurt, moving his arms around, trying to signal that they wanted a table for two.

One of the employees understood. Grinning, he led them to a table and motioned for them to sit down with a triumph grin on his face. Smiling, Dave sat down, looking over at Kurt.

"This is going to be fun."

Kurt laughed.


	5. Cleaning and Singing Along to Florence

Dave hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen, picking up dishes and wiping counters, thinking about what to cook later.

As Dave made his way out of the kitchen and to the living room, the song playing from his iPod dock changed, and Dave smiled, almost embarrassed at how excited he was for this song to come on his shuffle.

Picking up clothes, books, magazines and scattered pieces of paper, Dave danced as the beat picked up, getting ready to belt out the chorus.

"I would give all this and heaven too," Dave sang. "I would give it all, if only for a moment, that I could just understand the meaning of the world you see, because I've been scrawling it forever, but it never makes any sense at all!"

By this stage, Dave had stopped cleaning, and danced around to the new Florence + the Machine's song, closing his eyes. Florence had always had a special place in his heart, ever since he'd seen Kurt sing Shake It Out at the last Nationals competition, and won first place. He remembered Kurt grinning up on stage and gasping out laughter as Dave threw up a rose at him from the first row when New Directions won. It was the day their friendship had turned into a relationship, and it had finalized the transformation from fear, to friendship, to love.

Dave smiled to himself, and the song came to its end, preparing to sing the last few lines.

"Words were never so useless, so I was screaming out a language I never knew existed before," Dave sang as the song came to its end, the last notes fading into silence as the next song played.

Turning around, the first Dave saw was Kurt, leaning against the door that led into the house, arms crossed and keys dangling from his hand.

"That was a very beautiful rendition of Florence," Kurt said, a smirk on his face. "I especially liked the part where you shook your hips for about fifteen seconds."

Dave put his hand up to his face, groaning. "How long have you been standing there?" he mumbled, peeking through his fingers to see Kurt laughing.

"Long enough to see you bend down to pick up a scrunched up piece of paper, and then promptly drop it so you could raise your hands up to sing the first line of the chorus."

Dave groaned loudly this time, falling back on the couch and covering his face with both hands.

"Whyyyy," Dave said loudly. "Why do I always find myself in these situations when I try to clean?"

Kurt chuckled, moving towards the couch to put his hands in Dave's hair. "That's why you always let me clean, hun," Kurt said lovingly. "Why aren't you at work anyway?"

"I was going to clean up the house and make you lunch for when you came back from your meeting," Dave explained. "How are you back so early, anyway?" he asked, turning around halfway to look at Kurt quizzically.

"Oh, this meeting was for Mike and Tina's wedding, and they never showed! Said they got caught up with Mike's mom, who threw a fit because apparently they don't have chicken feet at Chinese restaurants in New York," Kurt said.

Dave shuddered. "The fact that they have chicken feet in any Chinese restaurant is actually terrifying."

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure people in other countries think it's weird that we have Sloppy Joes, or food shaped like penises."

Dave started laughing loudly. "Did you honestly just say that?" he asked, looking up at Kurt.

"What? If you actually think about it, it's sad."

Dave just laughed, getting up and walking over to the other side of the couch, pulling Kurt against him and kissing him swiftly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and kissed back, leaning up on his toes.

Breaking the kiss, Kurt smiled. "Did you make lunch yet?" he asked.

"Shit, no," Dave said, backing out of Kurt's hold and walking towards the kitchen. "I was about to start and got swept up, in, you know-"

"Dancing to Florence?"

"Yeah," Dave mumbled, blushing.

"Well, it's okay! I brought lots of cake from the samples we got for Mike and Tina, so we can just eat cake!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Ah, my boyfriend," Dave said grinning, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek as he opened up boxes of cake. "Party planning extraordinaire, occasional Broadway star, full time twelve year old."

"Hey," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes. "Say one word, and I'll make a vegetable stir fry and we'll leave the cake."  
>"No, cakes fine," Dave said hurriedly.<p>

Kurt laughed."We have to hurry though; I want the house cleaned today."

Dave threw him a look as he ate a piece of cake. "I was doing just fine!"  
>"Sure you were, David," Kurt said with a smile.<p> 


	6. Using Up All the Hot Water

It had become a routine, of sorts.

Of course, it would be considered very odd by most people, but Kurt and Dave usually enjoyed being that one couple that did everything differently than all the rest.

As Kurt sang in the shower, Dave sat just outside the tub, protected from the water by the shower curtain, reading the morning newspaper, saying a sentence or two out loud if it were something that would interest Kurt.

They didn't really think they'd ever be that couple that was completely okay with going to the bathroom with each other still in there- God no, that was for married couples that had lost anything romantic about their relationship. And Kurt taking a bath while Dave sat outside the bath tub wasn't that weird, right? I mean, he was taking a bath, that's all kinds of clean!

"Kurt, do you think that it's weird for us to be in the bathroom at the same time, without actually doing what normal couples do in here?"

"What, pee in front of each other? Believe me, that's anything but normal!"

"No, fancy! I mean like showering together. We've never really been into that."

"There's a reason for it. Do you really want to get all the product I put in my hair in your eye?"

"You make a valid point."

"Hmm," Kurt said as he closed his eyes, lathering shampoo into his hair. "Besides, you're the one who started sitting outside the tub while I showered, like a lost little puppy!"

"I am not a lost puppy," Dave said. "I only sit here because one, you keep screaming out random things you forget to tell me, and it's really annoying to do that thing where we scream 'whaaaat' at each other over and over again." Dave rolled his eyes. "Besides, if I didn't sit here, you'd use up all the hot water, as usual."

"It takes time to look this good," Kurt said in an obnoxious tone.

"Oh shut up," Dave said laughing.

Kurt chuckled, finally turning the water off and leaning over to grab the towel from the rack, slipping it around his waist as he got out. Dave stood up, patting his back to make sure it wasn't wet. While Kurt was looking in the mirror, Dave sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Kurt's shoulder, kissing the curve where his neck and shoulder connected. Kurt smiled, turning his face to kiss him. Breaking apart, Kurt stepped away.

"You need to shower, you can't be late again," Kurt said.

"I know, I know," Dave said. "Shoo, so I can take a bath."

Kurt gave him a look as he walked out.

Dave got into the shower, and smiled.

Who would've thought his morning would be like this?


	7. Blankets

"Kurt?"

"Mmph."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Then how are you answering?"

"Honey, I love you, but piss off."

"Kurt, it's important."

Kurt turned around as Dave's voice got quieter, peering through his eyelashes at the man next to him. "What?" he asked carefully.

Dave looked at him, and suddenly pulled the blankets out of Kurt's grasp, pulling it onto himself with half of it left over for Kurt. "You stole the entire blanket, again."

"Ugh, you woke me up for that?" Kurt said blearily, rubbing his eye, and turning back around, scooting onto the middle of the bed so he was covered by the blanket. Kurt let his eyes drift shut again, as Dave made himself comfortable, content.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt found himself waking as the blanket was pulled out of his grasp yet again.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Taking my share of the blanket!" Dave said irately, moving over closer to the middle of the bed to find an even share of the quilt for the two of them.

"What are you talking about, you had more than enough!"

"Kurt, you held the blanket so tightly, I wasn't even able to pull it out of your grasp for the past three minutes."

"If you're so desperate for more blanket space, why won't you just go get another one?" Kurt asked.

"Why won't you share?" Dave replied.

"I asked first."

Dave huffed, turning over, clutching his side of the blanket in his arms.

"You could just cuddle with me, then neither of would be having this problem." Kurt said quietly.

"What are you talking about? I tried to half an hour ago, and you scooted away from me, all the way to the other side of the bed!"

Both Kurt and Dave turned over, facing each other. Kurt reached out, intertwining his fingers through Dave's as he spoke. "Honey, you know I didn't do that on purpose! You know how I am when I'm sleeping; I'm all over the place!"

Dave looked over at Kurt, and gave him a small smile. Laughing, Kurt moved closer to Dave, wrapping his arms around Dave's and kissing him lazily, until Dave broke away and laughed, before kissing him back. Breaking away they both looked at each other, before Kurt yawned.

"Wow, way to hurt my ego," Dave said laughing, moving one of his arms to his side as Kurt moved his head to rest on Dave's arm, wrapping one of his arms around Dave's waist.

"I'm yawning because it's 3:07 am, not because of your kisses." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Good save."

"I know."

"Good night." Dave said as he placed the blanket around the two of them.

Kurt yawned again, closing his eyes.

"Night, love."

With a final kiss placed in Kurt's hair, Dave closed his eyes as sleep overcame him.


	8. Turning Up the Heat

**Hello, all you lovely readers! I can't believe you're all still here- it makes me feel giddy inside every time I read a review, or see that someone subscribed for story alerts; and yes, I did just use the word giddy. But really, thank you so much for reading! Here's another chapter! Reviews make me super duper, extraordinarily happy, even if they're giving me constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Two hours.<p>

Two, entire, awfully long hours.

That is how long Dave Karofsky has been on the phone, trying to talk to the landlord about the heating problem in the apartment.

"Yes, this is Dave-"Dave said again, finally hearing a voice speak back to him on the phone. "No, no I can't hold! For God's sake, this is an apartment building not an escort service, how many people could you possibly have to speak to before you can listen to me?"

"David, do not scream at the poor lady!"

Dave looks over at Kurt and gives him a look. Covering the phone with one hand, he motions his hand to the three blankets wrapped around his boyfriend.

"You have been sitting there for three hours, and I'm not going to let my boyfriend freeze just because our apartment building has recently evolved into a restaurant or some shit like that. We pay enough for these people to deliver room service, let alone heat for 24 hours a day!"

Kurt chuckled, wrapping the blankets tighter across him. "I'm really not that cold, David, it's fine! They'll eventually turn the heat back on!"

"Kurt, you're wearing a sweater, socks, gloves, and you have three blankets wrapped around you. Are you really going to tell me you're not that cold?"

"Well, you don't seem to be having any problems! All you have on is your work clothes and a sweater!"

"That's because I have more blubber protecting me. This is what I mean when I tell you to have the extra piece of chicken at dinner."

"Oh stuff it, you do not have any extra blubber, you have muscle. And I'll have you know, I had three pieces of chicken last night- three! Rachel would track me down and murder me if she knew I was eating so much before Mike and Tina's wedding, she's adamant on me singing with her on stage, and has me on a diet plan."

Dave laughed, moving over on the couch to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his hand over his arms, trying to create heat, kissing the side of Kurt's head as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"I'd love you if you were 300 pounds. I'd love you even if we couldn't find your belly button."

"David, was that supposed to be romantic? Because really, when you mention belly buttons, things go from great to inexplicably horrible." Kurt laughed.

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant-," Dave began, but jumped up as he heard his landlord's voice over the phone. "Yes, hello! Thank God, I've been waiting for two hours!"

Kurt watched Dave for a few minutes, as he listened to the landlord apologize on the phone, and his explanations. Dave nodded along, clearly relieved to finally hear his voice.

"So, it'll take about an hour then? Definitely?" Dave said, and then nodded as he listened to the man's voice.

"Alright, thank you! We'll be waiting." Dave said, hanging up the phone. Stretching, he slumped back on the couch, pulling Kurt down with him and wrapping his arm around him tighter. "He said it would take about an hour; he was busy because the heating company's workers went on strike and refused to come over to fix the main heater in the basement," Dave said, shaking his head. "People, really."

Kurt laughed, watching his boyfriend. Dave looked over, worry still in his eyes. "You'll be fine for another hour, right? You're not too cold? I can make you some hot chocolate, if you want."

Kurt shook his head, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I don't really want hot chocolate."

"No? Anything else?" Dave suggested.

"There is one thing."

"Mmm?"

Kurt moved quickly, throwing one leg over Kurt and moving on top of him, straddling him, a wide smile on his lips.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" Dave said with a smirk, as he brought his hands up to Kurt's waist.

Kurt nodded.

"Yup. We have an hour. And I'm cold."

Dave laughed.

"Thank you, landlord."


	9. Fights

**Hark! There is angst in this chapter! Crazy, right? I thought I'd try doing something different. Let me know what you think? **

* * *

><p>"David, why are you being such a child?"<p>

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I asked the question first!"

"Your question was rhetorical, it doesn't need a response."

"Are you really screaming at me about rhetorical questions?"

Kurt huffed, stamping his foot and glaring at Dave. He stood on one side of their bedroom, looking across at his boyfriend who stood near the door, slumping against it, his head in his hands.

"Why are you being this way?" Kurt asked, his tone evidently softer as he tried to understand what was going through Dave's mind.

"I have every right to be this way," Dave said, bring his face away from his hands and glaring at Kurt. "You know he likes you. You know that he's going to do anything to take you away from me."

"David, he's my friend! He's been my friend since my first year at NYADA; I can't give up our friendship just because he's finally come out, and likes to show it," Kurt explained.

"There a difference between showing it, and hitting on a boy that's already taken," Dave said in an enraged tone. His anger was visible, as his hands shook, and he stared at Kurt, waiting for him to counter his argument.

"Dave," Kurt said. "I can't say anything to him, unless we know for sure. How do we even know he really likes me?

Dave looked at Kurt, an outraged expression on his face. "Fancy, don't you dare lie. Don't you dare pretend that you haven't noticed the way he looks at you."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to tell him how you feel."

"How do you know how I feel and how I don't?"

At this, Kurt saw everything in Dave shatter. Dave slumped, his eyes focused on Kurt, glazed over, unable to comprehend what Kurt had just said.

Kurt quickly retreated what he had said. "Dave, you know I didn't mean that," he said.

Dave looked at him. "Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing. I meant nothing by that. I love YOU. Only you. I just don't like you dictating what I should and shouldn't do in my life."

"I'm asking you to do the right thing for all of us."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He stood there for a second, contemplating what he could possibly say or do. Instead of ruining the night further, Kurt began to walk near the door. Stopping in front of Dave, he began to speak, his eyes trained down. "I know what you're saying. I understand. I need time to process it," he said, reaching out and running a hand down Dave's arm. For a second, their hands joined together, but Dave let go. Kurt looked up, and saw a pained expression in Dave's eyes.

"I understand."

A small smile spread across Kurt's face. "You always do."

He began to walk near the front door, grabbing his jacket and keys, opening the door.

"Hey Kurt," he heard Dave whisper just as he opened the door.

Kurt turned midway, looking back at Dave.

"We'll be okay?"

"Always," Kurt said, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when Kurt turned the door handle to his and Dave's home, letting himself into the house. The lights were all shut, and Kurt walked through the apartment. Opening the door to his bedroom, he slipped inside, toeing of his shoes, and laying his jacket across a chair. Thankful that he hadn't changed out of his pajamas before stepping out of the house, he crept into bed, staring at Dave. Slowly, he moved closer to the middle of the bed where Dave laid, his eyes closed. Lifting a hand, Kurt reached out and touched Dave's face, feather light and moving slowly downward. Tracing his cheek, Kurt whispered into the darkness. "You love me so much," he said.<p>

Dave opened his eyes as Kurt had expected, moving his arm to place his hand over Kurt's, squeezing lightly. "I do," he murmured.

Kurt hummed, moving closer and burying his face into Dave's neck, breathing him in.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you more," Dave whispered.

"We'll be okay? Through everything?" Kurt asked his voice cracking.

Dave moved, placing his fingers under Kurt's chin to lift his eyes up to his, looking at him intently.

"Always."


End file.
